unbound_realityfandomcom-20200214-history
Scarlet Fernandes
"We were never trying to be our parents. We were never naieve enough to believe that we could fill their shoes or surpass what they've done. However we use the lessons they teach us, we will use our own power to pave our own paths forward! Requip! Cosmos Armor!" - facing Rouna using her Cosmos Armor for the first time during the Radion Arc Scarlet Fernandes is as main female protagonist member of Fairy Tail, as well as an S-Class member of the guild. She is the only other female member of Team Lena aside from Lena Heartfilia. Scarlet is the daughter of Jellal and Erza Fernandes. She practices her mother's style of Requip Magic as well as Sword Magic. Scarlet is the love interest of Cameron Fullbuster. Facts Name - 'Scarlet Fernandes '''Aliases - '''The Heavenly Princess, Madam Red, The Red Knight, Erza Number Two, Scar '''Age - '''18 '''Gendar '- female 'Occupation - '''Requip Wizard, S-Class Wizard, Heavenly Body Wizard, Magic Swordsman '''Affiliation - '''Fairy Tail - on her stomach in blue '''Team - '''Team Lena '''Status - '''active '''Magic Type - '''Holder '''Magic -' Requip Magic, Heavenly Body Magic,Telekinesis, Telepathy, The Warrioress, Sword Magic, Self Destruction Spell Appearance Like most of her other teamates, Scarlet shares a remarkable resemblence in physical appearance to her mother Erza whose physical physque and hair she has. However her eyes are blue like her father Jellal's hair. While able to change her armors and clothing at will, Scarlet's normal attire consits of a simple wrap around short sleeve shirt and skirt much like her mother's was at her age. Around her center is a thick brown belt. Scarlet wears tall black boots and a white long sleeveless vest over her normal clothing. Her red hair is useually tied nack into a long ponytail high on top of her head. Her lower forearms are wrapped in white linen bandages. Personality As with her mother Erza, Scarlet is very impatient often disliking people who don't answer her questions quickly enough. She has great pride in being a member of Fairy Tail and challenges those that take the guild's name in vain not afraid to go all out on them. Despite her reserved personality Scarlet has shown to have very little modesty and an unusual view on the concept in general. Many of her armors are skimpy, revealing and feminine and when out of armor she has an affinity for sexy and revealing clothing shown with her typical garment choice. Also like her mother, Scarlet can not hold her liquor very well. Despite this Scarlet is also a normally a calm, mature, intelligent, and kind individual. She shows a cheerful side, as she often smiles when pleased or when her friends are happy. She is also protective of her friends and can be quite the stubborn girl if she wants to be. History Scarlet was born to Erza and Jellal Fernandes. She was raised in Fairy Tail along with the other members of the next generation, quickly forming tight sisterly bonds with: Asuka Connel, Lena Heartfilia and Midori Dreyar. She studied Requip Magic under her mother with fellow guild and teamate Erin Detwin, eventually developing her own style called The Warrioress. At age sixteen Scarlet successfully completed the S-Class Exams, during which her affinity for Heavenly Body Magic showed itself. The potential eventually lead to the development and perfection of Scarlet's Cosmos Armor of today which allows her to use the same Heavenly Body Magic Spells as Jellal. Scarlet also learned Telekinesis and Telepathy from her father at sixteen. Magic And Abilities 'Requip Magic: The Warrioress -' Requip is Scarlet's signature form of magic, over which she possesses great mastery. It is a type of magic that allows her to swap weapons, armor and clothes at will. Her particular form of Requip is a version much like her mother Erza's called The Warrioress. She is noted for her ability to Requip extremely fast being able to swap weapons and armor at will, something which made her and her immense strength well known throughout her place of residence, Magnolia Town, and throughout the entire Kingdom of Fiore, '''Self Destruction Spell - '''learned from her father Jellal, Scarlet is able to cast a Self Destruction Spell as her only Castor Type Magic that doesn't require the use of an armor or weapon to cast. By activating this spell, the user places a complex self-destruct sequence on any person or object. It is impposible to stop without the cancelation code, which is only avaliable to the castor unless he or she passes the code onto another person. '''Telekinesis - '''mostly used with her Sword Magic, Scarlet has the ability to move objects with her mind. '''Telepathy - '''Scarlet has the ability to mentally communicate with a person or group of people. '''Sword Magic - '''Scarlet can summon an aray of magical swords, that allow her to preform certain attacks or enhance her striking power by embuing the sword with her own magic power. '''Master Swordsmanship Specialist - '''Scarlet possesses great mastery in swordsmanship and her skills in swordsmanship are of the highest caliber. Her offensive capabilities mainly come from her swordplay, which enables her to effectively utilize the weapons that her '''Requip provides, which includes swords, short swords, axes, lances and staffs (among others). Scarlet has shown great skill in utilizing the reverse-grip of swordsmanship as well as the normal grip. She is even capable of employing her swords effectively using her feet, by wielding their hilts between her hallux and second toe. Keen Intelect - 'Scarlet has proven herself to be clever and to possess a thorough knowledge of the Magic world. She was able to work out the truth behind the demons and other monsters Team Lena and Team Pheonix Wing encountered during the Demon Circus Arc without any knowledge of the Black Gate Celestial Spirit Vulpecula The Fox or her magic power. Scarlet was also able to figure out the plan of Rouna and the other Fairy Hunters during the Radion Arc as well as how to distroy the machine without even interrogating one of the Hunters. '''Expert Hand To Hand Combat -' Despite favoring the use of her various weapons, Scarlet has proven herself to be a skilled hand-to-hand combatant. She is skilled enough to knock back an opponant even while her hands are bound and block a blow from a physically powerful opponant as seen when she fought Abraxus Chandalure during the Lost Crystal Arc who was more then twice her size in muscle as well as taller then her. 'Enhanced Strength - '''In stark contrast with her slim and womanly figure, Scarlet possesses a very large amount of physical strength, having been repeatedly shown capable of lifting and dragging around objects many times her own size and weight. '''Enhanced Speed -' Aside from her capablities while using her Stealth Armor or Heavenly Body Magic, Scarlet is fast, agile, and has quick reflexes. 'Immense Durability - '''Scarlet has also proven herself capable of immense durability, being able to come to the aide of her teamates along with Cameron Fullbuster freash from a battle with a monster and still defeat her opponant. She was also shown taking hits from several demons at once fending them off before eventually defeating them all. '''Immense Endurance -' Scarlet has been shown to possess a vast amount of physical endurance. 'Immense Reflexes -' Scarlet possesses extremely sharp reflexes, and a high degree agility and speed. 'Immense Magical Power - '''allthough the true capabilities of her Magical Power is rarely shown, Scarlet is known to posses large quantities of Magical Power in her own right just as an S-Class Wizard. Synopsis '''The Lost Crystal Arc~ ' Equipment ◾'The Warrioress -' Scarlet's most basic everyday armor. Special Features: multiple weapon requipping 'Stealth Armor -' this armor is Scarlet's version of Erza's Black Winged Armor as well as her mother's Flight Armor, and it has a very ninja-like appearance as well as properties. Special Features: Requiping ninja weapons (kunei, shurikan, a pair of twin fans, a kantana and senbon needles), increased offansive power with each successfull attack, the fabric can be changed to allow the wearer to blend to her surroundings, increased speed. '*Flame Warrioress Armor - ' Scarlet's version of Erza's Flame Empress Armor. Special Features: reduces the power of Fire Based Spells by half, allows for the use of Fire Magic and Smoke Magic. *'''Lightning Warrioress Armor - Scarlet's version of Erza's Lightning Empress Armor. Special Features: reduces the power of Lightning Based Spells by half, allows for the use of Lighting Magic. '*Cosmos Armor -' Scarlet's most rarely used powerful armor that is her version of Erza's Nakagami Armor. It was this armor that gave her the aliase of The Heavenly Princess. Special Features: while this armor doesn't come with a spacific weapon like her other armors do, Cosmos Armor does enhance Scarlet's magic power allowing her to use the same Heavenly Body Magic as her father Jellal uses. '◾Infinity Robe Armor -' one of the armors Scarlet inherited from Erza. Special Features: elasticity, in other words meaning that magic spells are not totally binding on Scarlet while equiped with this armor. '◾Water Warrioress Armor -' one of the armors that Scarlet inherited from Erza. Special Features: reduces the power of Water Based Spells in half, allows use of Water Magic, allows breathing under water for extended periods of time. '◾Heaven's Wheel Armor -' one of the armors that Scarlet inherited from Erza, though Scarlet's version has a few of Adamentine Armor's and Giant's Armor abilities as well. Special Features: Multiple weapon requiping, flight, increased defensive properties, allows the use of Sword Magic, increased physical power. '◾Morning Star Armor -' one of the armors that Scarlet inherited from Erza, though Scarlet's version has a few added abilities to it. Special Features: cuts the effects of Light Magic in half, allows for use of Light magic. Trivia *Scarlet was given her mother's maiden last name as her first name by her parents. *Scarlet looks exactly like Erza, but has blue eyes representing Jallal. *Like her teamate and guildmate Lena Heartfilia, Scarlet can use both her mother and father's magics but prefers to use her mother's magic more on a regular basis rarely using her father's magic. *Like her teamate and guildmate Lena Heartfilia, Scarlet has her own unique versions of her parent's magic. *For a time Scarlet grew up training under Erza with Erin Detwin, thus leading to their close freindship today. 291107-ht125.jpg|Scarlet's comedic wrath while she uses her Heaven's Wheel Armor. most of the time this happens it's the fault of one of the guys as expected. 384143-bh95.jpg|Scarlet using Lightning Magic during a battle thanks to her Lightning Warrioress Armor 83527403.png|Scarlet embarassed during a SCam moment in the series cmskcjschsc.jpg|Scarlet in action with her Heaven's Wheel Armor cnjscscjshu.jpg|Scarlet deflecting an attack with her swords while having requpied into her Heaven's Wheel Armor, taking full advantage of the armor's defensive capabilities csjnsjchsjcsncjshcs.png|Scarlet's multiple weapon summoning ability in action. her limit is 100 weapons at once, half her mother's limit of 200 weapons at once. djcndjcndjvhvjvh.png|Scarlet using the Morning Star Armor against one of Vulpecula's illusionary monsters set to protect her owner in her abstance during the Demon Circus Arc dnscsjshvjshcsjchs.png|Scarlet using the power of the Morning Star Armor in a battle against Abraxus Chandalure in the Lost Crystal Arc erza_scarlet_by_kagomechan27-d5bq2sb.jpg|not just beautiful, but the girl has the brains to. Scarlet ready in her Infinity Robe Armor to counter the effects of Rouna's Spell Of Possession during their battle in the Radion Arc. Erza-Scarlet-fairy-tail-33317544-666-800.jpg|Scarlet ready to throw down with the big boys after Requipping into her Heaven's Wheel Armor fairy-tail-132-138-02.jpg|Scarlet under Rouna's Song Of Possesion imagesCA2HUK1F.jpg|Scarlet's Requip in action imagesCAA63TI2.jpg|Scarlet's smug atitude frearing it's head before she is ready to end a fight imagesCAXQDNVD.jpg|it's best you just listen to her the first time..... kmvskcndskc.png|Scarlet using the spell "Piercing Fang(or Scattered Petals)" in a battle. tumblr_inline_mfrodkUR2b1ryaj1w.jpg|Scarlet at home leaning out her bedroom window Erza scarlet by huksly-d61xude.jpg|Scarlet's The Warrioress Armor fwfnemfenfefhnewil.jpg|Scarlet as a child 382955-tg44.jpg|Scarlet's Heaven's Wheel Armor 3118602019_1_5_4s6UbfyS.jpg|Scarlet's Flame Warrioress Armor csncajcnsajcbasjchagscydfsca.png|Scarlet's Water Warrioress Armor erza_scarlet___fairy_tail_279_cover_by_bro24-d4wihw4.png|Scarlet's Lightning Warrioress Armor kiriban_10k__erza_as_katarina_by_shadow_hunter446-d5zggyd.jpg|Scarlet's Stealth Armor jsjhcnusdjcdhscj.png|Scarlet's Morning Star Armor space_erza_ft_330_by_tokajero-d6583k6.jpg|Scarlet's Cosmos Armor SFAGAIN.png|Scarlet freaked out sndvjscndsjcbdscjsdbncdsjc.png|Scarlet accepting an enemy's challange promising to defeat them Category:Characters